


come away with me (to another world)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chris wearing ugly shirts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, beach vacation time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Leonfinallygets a vacation.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179





	come away with me (to another world)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsueli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/gifts), [WelshBaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshBaes/gifts).



> So when I asked for prompts on tumblr, I got _three_ requests for Leon wearing Chris’s shirt :’D I’m sure they didn’t mean quite what I interpreted lol but here you go anyway. For tatsu, welshbaes and the anon, who sent me the prompts ;)

Leon had never felt this well-rested in his entire _life_. At least not in his post-Raccoon City life, as he had come to consider sleep-deprivation and exhaustion his constant companions. Every single time he tried to go on vacation something popped up, some maniac tried to take over the world or some dickhead released a horde of zombies on unsuspecting innocents. So after three days of just lying in the sun, doing absolutely nothing, Leon was beginning to feel human again.

He had a sneaking suspicion that he owed his good fortune to not only Chris who had dragged him on this vacation but also to Claire and Jill who had been adamant about making it happen, and to Hunnigan who was a miracle worker if anyone. So Leon’s phone hadn’t buzzed even once during his time here, to the point that he’d even checked if it was broken. 

With a deep sigh Leon shifted in the lounge chair, lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun so he could look at the shoreline. Chris was coming back from his swim, dressed only in the sinfully small trunks. Shamelessly Leon let his gaze follow the little droplets of water running over Chris’ chest, disappearing in the chest hair, and he sort of wanted to follow the same route with his fingers. 

Until that was _ruined_ by Chris. Quickly he toweled himself off, before pulling on one of the ridiculously garish shirts he’d developed a liking to. It was big even on him, the bright yellow patterned with… toucans? Whatever they were the shirt would’ve hurt anyone’s eyes. Up until now Leon had never thought that there were clothes in existence that would make Chris Redfield look _worse_. These shirts, though, they kind of did the trick.

“Did you take a nap?” Chris asked as soon as he got close enough, grinning at Leon brightly. At first Leon had thought he’d been mocking him, telling him to take like seven naps a day, but at some point it had become evident that Chris truly was on a quest to make Leon relax more than he’d ever relaxed before. Or something like that. 

Leon didn’t answer the question, but instead groaned theatrically. “Why couldn’t you have left the shirt off?”

“Because we’re going to get some lunch,” Chris answered immediately, clapping a hand down on Leon’s shoulder. “Get up. I’ve found us the perfect place.” He didn’t wait for a reply but vanished into the small hut they had rented for themselves, probably to find some equally hideous shorts that would match his hideous shirt. 

With a sigh, Leon got up and followed him inside.

After lunch they took a long walk along the beach, then another nap, and in the evening Chris even managed to lure Leon swimming with him. It was all relaxed, they had no timetables and no plans, the entire purpose of their existence for these few days was to be as lazy as they possibly could. Beforehand Leon had thought that being still like this would drive him out of his mind, but surprisingly he found himself enjoying all of this.

Maybe he could get used to having a few days like this every now and then.

*

If he was being honest with himself, Chris was feeling really smug about this. He’d watched the way the tension slowly bled off Leon, the way the dark circles under his eyes faded, how he seemed to perk up with every single minute they spent in this little island paradise. They had rented a small two-room hut in the farthest corner of the island and it granted them the kind of privacy neither of them was used to. From the back porch of the hut they could only see the vast expanse of the ocean, hear only the sound of the waves, with the stars so bright above them they seemed almost unreal.

Chris hadn’t felt sleepy so he came outside to read, but he’d abandoned his book in favor of staring up into the night sky. It wasn’t as hot now as it was during the day, but he was still only in his shorts as he hadn’t bothered with a shirt after taking a shower earlier. Contently Chris leaned comfortably in the lounge chair, thinking that there was no way this day could get even better. 

Of course he was wrong. 

There was movement in his peripheral vision, before Leon stepped right next to him, easily throwing one long leg over Chris’ so he could straddle his thighs. The first thing Chris noticed was that Leon was wearing the bright green shirt with pineapple pattern, but the second thing? Far outweighed the first. Leon was wearing _only_ the bright green pineapple shirt. 

Immediately Chris’ throat went dry, and almost hesitantly he brought his large palms to Leon’s hips, brushing his thumbs over his hipbones. “Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked, somehow able to make the words sound steady even though his heartbeat was picking up so much he was sure he’d pass out in a second from all of his blood shooting down to his groin. Already the miles of bare legs right there for him to touch was something he still regularly had wet dreams about. And that although they’d been sleeping together for _years_.

“Maybe I am,” Leon practically purred, leaning in so he could ghost his lips over Chris’ in a hint of a kiss. He placed his palms onto Chris’ chest, curling his fingers a little, and rocked his hips forward. It drew a gasp from Leon, his bare cock rubbing against the fabric of Chris’ shorts, but he repeated the movement anyway, obviously enjoying it. 

Unable to resist, Chris shifted one of his hands from Leon’s hip to his crotch, lacing his fingers around his erection to give him a few slow pulls. Leon shuddered in his arms, his eyes falling shut, a light blush already coloring his cheeks from the arousal. He was loose-limbed and pliant, his movements slow even as he continued rocking against Chris, into his palm. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Chris only breathed out, the words spilling from him like a prayer. He used his free hand to slide it upwards, trailing it over Leon’s abs and to his chest, pushing up the shirt with the movement. Leon sighed, a pitchy little sound, and somehow that was the last thing that made Chris’ patience snap.

With both hands Chris grabbed onto the shirt, yanking so that the buttons flew all over, Leon’s laughter echoing in the still night air. The shirt was easily pushed off Leon’s shoulders then, discarded to the side, and as soon as he had a completely naked Leon in his lap Chris could’ve sworn he was in goddamn _heaven_. Only he knew it would get even better. 

Tentatively Chris brought a hand around Leon, tracing his rim with his fingertips. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, unable to hold back a low moan, “you already prepped yourself?” It was a question he didn’t need an answer for, so instead of waiting for one he slid two fingers in, relishing in the pleased sigh it drew from Leon. 

Chris didn’t even need to do anything. He kept his hand still and let Leon set the pace, let him ride his fingers as he wanted. Leon was biting his lower lip, his eyes closed and face flushed, and he kept rolling his hips to take the digits in over and over again. And Chris was so fucking hard it hurt, straining against the fabric of his shorts. 

“I love the way you look with my fingers inside you,” Chris burst out, hungrily drinking in the sight, reveling in every single shift of Leon’s body, every expression that crossed those gorgeous features. 

So there was no way for him to miss the wicked little grin that ghosted over Leon’s lips, gone as soon as it appeared. “What about,” Leon drawled, leaning in so he could speak right against Chris’ neck, the sensitive spot under his ear, could breathe every single word into his skin, “with your big, thick cock inside of me?”

The reaction from Chris was instantaneous. The moan rumbled from deep in his chest and he practically ripped his hand back, so that he could fumble with both of his hands to get his pants out of the way. He only pulled the shorts down past his hips, down to mid-thigh, allowing his cock to spring free from the confines. He barely had the time to gather a conscious thought before Leon was already slowly stroking him, his nimble fingers tracing the crown, swiping over the tip. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Leon,” Chris rumbled, bringing his palms back to Leon’s hips. “Come here. Ride me like you were fucking made for it.” He used the grip he had of Leon to pull him into position, guiding him in his movements as Leon obediently did exactly as he’d been told. He was slick from preparing himself but the first time he sank down on Chris’ dick it was still a stretch, Leon’s brow knitted in concentration as he focused on every single inch. 

The stars were shining bright behind Leon, dotting the dark night sky, and if Chris had been able to form a single word right now he could’ve waxed poetic about how magical Leon looked in the moonlight. Stubbornly Leon kept the pace slow, rolled his hips as he took Chris in time and time again, but never as fast as Chris would’ve wanted. And Chris relented. He leaned back, his fingers flexing on Leon’s hips as he allowed him to just take what he wanted, to make the moment last as long as he needed. 

Time stopped mattering, and Chris had no idea how long it had been when he finally felt the orgasm building. He brought his hands up, grabbed Leon’s head between his palms and yanked him down for a ravenous kiss, one that made a full-bodied shudder course through Leon. That was all it took and Leon tensed in his arms, came hard all over his chest. And Chris planted his feet on the ground, slammed his hips up once, twice, before following him over. 

There weren’t only stars in the sky, as there were at least equally many of them dancing in Chris’ vision as he tried to catch his breath. Leon’s palms were on his chest again, as he was leaning heavily against him, and it took Chris a second to even realize Leon was combing through his chest hair, messy with spatters of cum. 

“We have two options,” Chris said with a chuckle as soon as his voice worked again. 

Leon leaned in, kissed the corner of his mouth. “Hmm?”

“Either we take a dip in the ocean, or we’ll take a shower,” Chris answered, arching a challenging eyebrow. 

Leon only shrugged, that wicked grin from earlier back. “Or we make even more of a mess,” he suggested. 

There wasn’t much sleeping that night. But that was fine.

*

Chris’ stomach rumbled as he stepped out of the bedroom, searching for something to eat before they’d head out for a late breakfast. There were only a few bananas on the table, but Chris didn’t even get that far before his gaze was drawn to Leon. Leon was lounging on the couch, wearing a dark green BSAA shirt that was unmistakably Chris’. Not that Leon didn’t have a wide set of shoulders, but he still didn’t fill out the shirt as well as Chris did.

“Are you wearing my shirt _again_?” Chris asked with a grin, stepping closer so that he could bend down for a kiss. He grabbed Leon’s chin between his fingers, made him tilt his head up, and took his time kissing him breathless. 

When it broke, Leon was grinning brightly. “What can I say. I like your shirts.”

Chris hummed, running his palm along Leon’s side, from his hip to his shoulder. “How about you take it off for me. Slowly.”

The words made Leon laugh, but he didn’t even pretend to resist. “Yeah,” he said, already shifting to lean into the touch, “I think I could do that.”


End file.
